


The Same Sky

by EllieCarina



Series: Shatter Me [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Telepathy, YOU KNOW IT, force-connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCarina/pseuds/EllieCarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is afraid of sleeping, afraid of seeing him again. But he is like gravity, he keeps pulling at her until she falls into his orbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The usual Reylo-Disclaimer applies. If you can't handle the pairing, the possible cousincest or the toxicity of the ship, kindly move along.
> 
> ..anyone else, thanks for being here. Strap in and get ready. This one will be dirty.

Part of the "Shatter Me" series.

***

Rey had let herself get caught. She had thought it all to be imagined and meaningless. Just an indulgence of a perverted fantasy she could not keep at bay. She still feels sick every day now, remembering the reverie that had so profoundly turned into a nightmare. She can still hear his voice in her head, taunting, laced with venom and barely controlled lust.

“This is _not_ a dream. You are not imagining me. We are linked by the force, Rey. This is real. You did this. You _want_ this. And now I know." It had ran down her spine like acid. She did not doubt his words for a second. Truly, she should have known. She had always dreamed vividly but those dreams of him had felt as real as she feels now that she is wide awake.

Rey does not dare sleep anymore. She has not slept in three days and she is starting to feel the effects of exhaustion. Feeling as if she is falling apart at the seams, her eyes and steps are heavy and her concentration at an all time low. Each time her mind wanders, it eventually leads her to _him_ and she pushes him out with all the strength she can still muster. It is hard, because he is very powerful, even from so far away. She feels him lurking in the back of her mind. He is waiting to pounce, circling her, like a hungry sand lion would a wounded animal. 

Master Luke notices too. He sifts through her mind and finds the blockades she has set up. They hold against him. He does not see Kylo Ren, he only sees confusion, dotted with specks of light, where _his_ lips touched her body. It seems like a cruel joke, that her brush with his darkness feels like a wild fire in her head. Every memory of him burns, red and hot like his sword.

"Rey, you must clear your head," Master Luke is displeased with her when she trips on her narrow step-stone yet again, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night," the lie sounds ridiculous even to her and he is not fooled. Instead, his features cloud with a frown and he shakes his head ever so slightly; "Sleep. And come back when you are ready to take your training seriously."

It is a typical reproach given by elders. In her days as a scavenger on Jakku, she had heard these kinds of things whenever her delivered scraps weren't to Plutt's satisfaction. She wants to argue with him, to insist that she can go on but his hard, withered face speaks of a resolve she can not shake and so she resigns to her quarters with a pout and needlessly childish stomping steps. 

She sits on the bed. It is really more rock than bed but she is so tired, the flat, cool surface calls out to her all the same. Rey wants to fight it but she realises that she can not stay awake forever and eventually has to face Kylo Ren again. So she lies down and closes her eyes. Quickly, she falls asleep and she tries to hold on to the part of herself she can control even when wandering through dreams.

She waits for his assault. But none comes. She can feel him hover all around her but he does not approach. He lets her sleep, he does not disturb her. She finds herself back in the corridor she has seen him in first but there is no one to chase her. She welcomes this with a sensation very much like gratitude.

She sleeps through the night and half the next day and goes on to sleep the next night and the next. And the next and the next. And Rey starts to get weary. She knows he is always there but he keeps a charged distance. There is a static buzz cursing through the back of her head any given time and nowhere is it more present than when she is dreaming. But he does not make a move. In the windings of her brain, he lingers like the taste of sugary deserts and a part of her, a dark, secret part she would rather not acknowledge is craving that forbidden sweetness.

She wanders through corridors, wearing robes that flow like the wind with every movement. The skin on her head prickles and she wants to undo her hair, to run her fingers across her scalp and scream but she does not do it. Something dangerous has begin to bubble in the pit of her stomach. It's been coiling up, hot and wanting and it sets her skin on fire every night. She has to stop her aimless wandering to focus on holding herself together. She remembers impossibly tiny details and they creep under her skin like termites. They eat her up. The way his tongue ghosted over her jawbone, the way his long fingers dug into the skin of her back and worst of all, his small, ragged breaths through all of it. His chest rising and falling against her own. They were broken and desperate sounds and she can hear them so clearly, it makes her go blind. She closes her eyes and staggers to the nearest wall, holding onto it as if it is the last bit of her sanity. He gasps, that echo of him, and she crosses her legs firmly to dampen the throbbing at her core. She feels his long nose nudge hers, as if he was really there and she bites down on her lip, feeling her face contort into a grimace. She wants him to touch her again and she can not understand _why_.

She must be stronger than this. She searches for the Force, searches for the calm and the bright light to pass through her and make this unbearable tension go away but instead she finds only him. He is a pulsing, red glow and she can feel his power, surging, beckoning and surpassing the natural borders of his body. It's the force in its purest form, it has no shade, neither light nor dark. It is simply there and it's drawing her in. No less than the temptation that is him, with his crimson aura that screams 'Danger!'. Rey's body feels unstable, like she will burst any second -  implode and become a buzz of energy. Her teeth draw blood from reddened lips and when she tastes the metallic tinge, she releases them and a little word falls from them before she can stop it. It is a tiny sound, barely audible but he hears it. Of course he does.

"Ben," it is just a word but he arrives as if it was an order. His physical presence would be enough to overwhelm her and she is glad for his arms that close around her body instantly. Now, he is holding her upright as her legs fail her. She opens her eyes and stares up at him. His face is open and telling as ever. As mystifying as he is, his ever-changing features are an open book. Right now they display fascination, triumph, the ghost of wickedness and something far softer and far more desolate than she can place. He wants to say something but she can tell he is struggling. She can feel the disruption of his emotions, his inner turmoil and the ever raging conflict between dark and light. She can feel his biting loneliness, his anger and sadness and the elation of a child that finally got the toy he desired. But there is also something decidedly un-possessive about the way she can feel him feel for her. It's what makes it hard for him to speak. It's more than the thrill of the chase, wanting her. _It's real_. And that, for Rey, is perhaps the most terrifying aspect of it all.

Kylo has been waiting for this moment. The moment his name, his old name, tumbled from her lips was when he knew that his strategy had worked. He had needed for her to come to him, to demand his presence by her side. He wanted all of her and, if much more time had passed, he would probably have not been above taking it but that - unlike anything had in a long time - felt _wrong_ even to consider. So he had waited for their connection to fester, waited for the seed of desire he had planted to take root in her. It helped that he could feel it grow inside her every night he watched her walk through shifting dreams. It had only been a matter of time. Now, she is trapped between him and the wall and she looks up at him with a strange mixture of defeat and exhilaration and all his blood rushes down just at the sight of her flush cheeks. He wants to say something but his mind is blank, overwhelmed with her and the Force that surrounds and passes through them both.

His lips fall open and a little voice in his head orders him to focus, to establish dominance, to make a note of her surrender, to tell her that this was inevitable and that she will always be his, but he can only think and say one thing: "I've been waiting for you."

Rey's features soften slightly and then, slow, like a wary animal testing its surroundings, a smile spreads on her face. He is immediately reminded of his mother. This is a smile of a magnitude, Kylo is sure Rey does not even understand herself. It hurts more than anything she has ever done to him and it's choking him up.

She is beside herself. _This smile_ is beside herself and it makes his hand fly to her cheek on its own accord. His fingers graze her skin as if she was made of sand. He wants his hand to be a feather and she leans into it as if she was a soft summer breeze. She is blazing light and Kylo is dimly aware of the very thin ice he is on. Her lips could might as well draw him out, drag him into the light and blind him. But his resilience has gone to the dogs. He can not keep away from her now. She is too close.

So this time, it is him initiating the kiss. She holds her own against him from the first heartbeat. His hand travels from her cheek to the back of her head and he gently pushes her into the wall. Her lips are fire and he has to close his eyes to contain it. She gasps into his mouth as he pries her lips open with his. He is growing hard quickly against his thick trousers, grinding against her in a feeble attempt to create some friction for release. He needs to be so much closer to her. His free hand closes around her waist, groping the skin just beneath her breasts. The fabric of her robe is thin and crispy and he can feel only one layer and nothing but skin beneath. This alone makes his breath hitch and his chest constrict with want, the idea that she is almost bare under his touch. In a rush, he bites her lip and elicits a little wince of pain which in turn makes him groan with barely contained force. He has never been prone to cursing, not even as an unruly boy, but now he can not stop the "Fuck" that crawls across his lips.

Rey breathes in huffs, heavy and loud. When she breaks the kiss and exposes her neck for him, Kylo loses the last bit of sensibility he'd had any hope of holding on to. He snaps right down to it, kissing and biting and licking until she withers, rolling her hips against him with remarkable strength. This is all the invitation he needs. Both his arms travel down to her bottom to hoist her up and carry her. Since this is still a dream which they can control, he finds them a bedroom. It's his own, though he doubts she will ever know. It's his quarters in the palace where the Supreme Leader taught him all he needed to become. It's a home, if he ever truly had one, and when he lowers her down onto his bed, he thinks that she looks good there. Among his few possessions. In his world. And what would he give to have her in his world? What _wouldn't_ he give?

For the first time in a while, Rey opens her eyes when she is set down on a soft, cushy surface. Kylo is towering above her, all clad in black and tall and firm. He glances down at her and then removes his cape. It falls to the ground with a thud and is soon joined by his boots, shirt and pants. His undergarment goes last and leaves him naked and exposed to her eyes.

He is so painfully human she feels like crying. He is lanky and pale, his muscles barely defined. Just a skinny boy with dark and talking eyes and it fills her with an unexpected rush of protectiveness. It's a wave of mixed emotions that hits him, making his eyes widen in surprise. He had not expected to find care for him within her - she wants to keep him safe, to keep him sound and whole and just like he stood before her now. She sees him stripped from his darkness the way he is stripped from clothes. He wonders who hurts more from this idea; him or her. 

Rey can see the contradicting emotions curse through him too. It's all over his face, how he does not know how he feels about what she feels for him. He seems his age now, young and unsure, maybe for the first time, and she has to smile again. The world around could as well fall away from them now. She can believe that it's only them in the galaxy in this moment. Just her and this pale, lanky man who looks at her as if she was made of gold. There is no darkness, no light. Only two bodies and minds in a void.

Rey removes the clasps from her tunic so she can take it off swiftly and discard it to the floor, leaving her just as naked as he is. His eyes fall on her. Marvelling her, he takes a couple of steps toward her and climbs onto the bed. She retreats further toward the headboard in order to make room for him since his gangly limbs take up considerable space. He keeps staring, intently, and nudges her knees apart with a little hesitation that is completely at odds with his usual demeanour. It seems...almost shy.

Nerves start building up in Rey. A part of her knows that this is just a dream, dream versions of themselves acting on a metaphysical pane of existance, but she feels so completely made of flesh in this second, it's hard to remember that. He is searching for something in her eyes, he is waiting for her to consent and she does so, willingly. She nods and shuts the ringing warning bells in the back of her head out with rigour. 

Once he has rummaged through her emotions himself and finds nothing but hunger, he gets right to it. Kylo does not prepare her. She is wet and ready but still slightly taken aback when he positions himself within moments and then pushes into her quick and deep. A growled "Oh" breaks from his throat as he enters her warmth in a rush, blazing, like an explosion. He fits well and she welcomes him, welcomes his beginning thrusts, his trembling, jerky movements. She has wanted this longer than she cares to admit, as he crashes into her with abandon. Her teeth catch his ear and she bites down while he fills her up. His hair smells like bed and exhilaration and his mouth hangs lose around the skin of her neck. He is going rougher and faster, racing toward his release. She thinks that if he goes on like this, he won't last long.

As soon as that thought takes shape in her, he halts. All motion ceases, leaving her with an emptiness she has never felt before. She wants to protest, to make him go on, but then he looks down at her and she stops short. First he studies her eyes, then the lips, then her eyes again. He is breathing heavily, his own eyes dark with lust. He holds her there for a moment, crawling under her skin and into her soul as her breath hitches in her throat. Inside him, she can feel the tightness of his chest, how it is all falling into itself and focusing only on her. She can see herself in his mind. She glows, like a beacon of light and it's killing him. Kylo is livid, burning up with raging emotions he is struggling to control.

He breathes in deep and then, ever so tauntingly slow, starts to move again. He pushes his pelvis into hers, keeping his eyes locked on hers with a gaze so focused and fierce, it shuts down Rey's system entirely. There is no air left between the two of them and he touches parts of her, both physical and metaphysical, that she had not known to exist. Kylo keeps at the slow pace and pushes deeper. The way he bites his lip and his eyes roll back into his head ever so often only to find hers again, makes her stomach coil into a thick, pulsing ball. Rey digs her fingernails into his arm and he picks up the speed. She makes low, guttural sounds as he pushes into her again and again and then- swift and efficient, he turns them around so she sits on him, straddling his hard length. His chest is bigger, feels even fuller now with an emotion she does not dare name, and her mind goes blank again and again, as if she was a light switch someone tempered with. This feels so impossibly good, she can not imagine anything better. Even the Force pales beside the sensation of sitting on him, feeling him hard and desperate beneath her own trembling body. He rises up to meet her every thrust and makes her forget her own name.

As she rides him, her fingernails dig into his chest, scratching at his skin. She tries to go slow but she is failing miserably, wanting it all and wanting it now, and fast and _harder_. Kylo brings his hand between their bodies and finds her sweet spot, placing his knuckles just so that she can grind against them. She is not yet there when his orgasm surprises them both with rattling force and quick build-up. She pushes down hard onto him while he is lost in the waves of his pleasure. He has to close his eyes and sees only white - blazing white - light. His mouth falls open and he can hear her in the distance, screaming. She scratches him deeper than before as her walls start to clench around him. His own light is joined by hers and they might as well become a supernova, drenched in fire. He will fight this and it will kill him. But he can not think about that right now.

Right now, Rey sits on top of him and rides out her orgasm with a pained and helpless sigh and she is everything that ever mattered. He will get himself back soon. But until then, he just needs to be inside her. And be nothing else.

Rey wakes up with a start in a puddle of her own sweat, damp between her legs and out of breath. The dream is over. No, not a dream. This was all real. She did...she laid herself bare for Kylo. For  _Ben_. She is all alone in her stony home and she can feel the wave of guilt and shame coming for her like a tsunami. She jumps out of bed, wanting to outrun it. Outside it is dark and cold but she is still sweating. She can not breathe with the mountain winds hitting her face as if they were fists. What has she done? What has she _felt_? Her lower body is still pulsing, her fingers are still clenched as they were on his chest. _What have I done?_  

She looks up into an endless, starry-night. And through the pitiful shame and her desperation, there is a tiny little thought that echoes and touches the part of her that is him. _You are somewhere up there. We share the same sky. We share at least that._

Lightyears and lightyears away, Kylo freed himself from tangled sheets and walked to his window. The night and its stars spread out endlessly before him. _We share the same sky. That's how I'll sleep at night._

 


End file.
